gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryn Arkan
Ryn Arkan is a mercenary from the game Exile. Biography Exile The game opens with Ryn sitting aboard the Exile. He speaks to his AI, who tells him that the Confederacy have a mission for them. Ryn tells the AI to play the message. General Myrak explains that a metahuman known only as Shadow has been actively attacking both UN and Confederacy targets. Ryn orders the AI to prepare a subspace jump to the coordinates provided by the General. Ryn dons his armour and heads out when they land on a ship factory. He fights against many clones of Shadow until he meets the genuine article. Shadow explains that he thought Ryn was with the UN and that he was ordered there by the General. Ryn then surmises that they have been tricked, and tells Shadow that they need to work together to fight their way back to his ship. Shadow is at first reluctant but when hundreds of Confederacy troops attack, he agrees. The pair fight their way to the Exile, where Ryn asks the Shadow to join him in creating a fighting force to get to the General and end the war. Shadow agrees and reveals that his name is Michael Holt. The pair contact the UN flagship Mjolnir with their plans. The captain asks them to board so they may discuss and refine the plan. When they board the ship, they find everyone dead. Ryn stops for a moment before firing into empty space. The space shimmers to reveal the Assassin, a metahuman who can turn invisible. The pair go back to back and successfully fight off the assassin several times as they move for the hangar. When they board the Exile once more, Michael notes that something is not right. Ryn uses one if his wristblades to stab the Assassin, who dies on the spot. Ryn has a vision showing his old friend, Jorrel Kayde, in a bar on the planet Nivrak. He immediately sets a course and goes down to the surface alone. He moves through the forests of the planet where he is attacked by a squid-like Mavrol. He fights the beast before it is killed by Kayde, who reminds him that their visions go both ways, so he knew Ryn was coming. The pair return to the ship to find Michael unconscious in a prison cell. They are immediately on guard, but are knocked aside by a blue blur. The blur stops to reveal a man going by the name of Lightning, who explains that he had no quarrel with Ryn and Kayde, but that Michael owed him money and hadn't paid. Kayde stealthily absorbs a bit of Lightning's power and shares it with Ryn. The pair beat the speedster and put him in the cell he had put Michael into.Michael wakes up in the infirmary to tell the pair that he knew someone who could help. They fly to Earth and break into the Metahuman Prison Facility codenamed Black Hole. They fight or sneak in to break Michael's sister, Lisa, who is a speedster, out of prison. They fight their way out and the AI reveals that General Myrak's ship has just dropped out of subspace alone. The team then dock in the bay and fight their way to the bridge, where the General waits. He reveals that he is also a metahuman with the ability to project energy from his hands. The group kill him and notice the fleet of Confederacy ships that had just appeared from subspace. Ryn tells the others to leave once he realises that the ship's ai has been destroyed. Then he prepares all of their explosives and flies into the flagship of the Confederacy fleet, resulting in a chain reaction that wipes out the fleet. After the credits, Ryn is shown alive aboard a new ship looking at a modified version of his old armour. Category:Characters